The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus including an input/output control portion to which a plurality of electronic devices can be connected.
In general, in a case where an abnormality has occurred in a drive device connected to an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer, a technique has been known to restart the drive device to eliminate the abnormality. There are cases where this type of information processing apparatus is provided with an input/output control portion which communicably connects a plurality of drive devices to the information processing apparatus. In such a configuration, for example, in a case where a communication abnormality has occurred with respect to a certain drive device, it is conceivable that the cause for the communication abnormality does not lie in the drive device but in the input/output control portion. Therefore, as a technique for eliminating the communication abnormality with respect to the drive device, it is also conceivable to restart the input/output control portion, in addition to restarting the drive device. In this case, the restart of the input/output control portion may affect operation of drive devices in which no abnormalities have occurred.